


‧₊˚✩彡   ᴅᴀɴɢᴀɴʀᴏɴᴘᴀ ɪᴍᴀɢɪɴᴇꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴇᴀᴅᴄᴀɴᴏɴꜱ.

by derflohwalzer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Coming Out, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Imagines, M/M, Meet-Cute, Meeting the Parents, Misunderstandings, Multi, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, Trans Character, requests are open!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derflohwalzer/pseuds/derflohwalzer
Summary: ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ› 〉 ♡ .ೃ ＦＩＬＥ： ＤＲ_ＩＭＧＳ_ＨＣＳ．ＰＮＧ . ‘ :„ ↴ʚĭɞೃ  ┈┈┈┈┈╮╭┄┄┄┄┄┄┄╯╰┄╮┏━━━━°⌜ 赤い糸 ⌟°━━━━┓-ˋˏ [ 𝙄𝙈𝘼𝙂𝙄𝙉𝙀𝙎 . ] ˎˊ-⇢˚⋆ ✎ ˎˊ-  ❝ 𝘢 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦, 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 . ❞┗━━━━°⌜ 赤い糸 ⌟°━━━━┛ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Reader, Amami Rantaro/Reader, Asahina Aoi/Reader, Celestia Ludenberg/Reader, Chabashira Tenko/Reader, Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Reader, Dangan Ronpa Cast/Reader, Fujisaki Chihiro/Reader, Fukawa Toko/Reader, Gokuhara Gonta/Reader, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Reader, Hanamura Teruteru/Reader, Harukawa Maki/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Hoshi Ryoma/Reader, Ikusaba Mukuro/Reader, Iruma Miu/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader, Kirigiri Kyoko/Reader, Koizumi Mahiru/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuwata Leon/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Maizono Sayaka/Reader, Mioda Ibuki/Reader, Momota Kaito/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Reader, Nanami Chiaki/Reader, Nidai Nekomaru/Reader, Ogami Sakura/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Owari Akane/Reader, Pekoyama Peko/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Saionji Hiyoko/Reader, Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader, Shirogane Tsumugi/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Sonia Nevermind/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader, Tojo Kirumi/Reader, Tsumiki Mikan/Reader, Yamada Hifumi/Reader, Yonaga Angie/Reader, Yumeno Himiko/Reader
Comments: 68
Kudos: 208





	1. 𝖗𝖚𝖑𝖊𝖘 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖗𝖊𝖖𝖚𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖘.

ᴡᴇʟᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍ ɢᴀʀᴅᴇɴ.

**✎ danganronpa imagines + headcanons !!! ✎**

hello and welcome to my danganronpa imagines book! where you can request headcanons and imagines with characters from danganronpa to your heart's content! of course, there will be rules and guidelines as to what to ask for, but overall, the creative liberty and freedom you're provided here is nearly boundless!

_♕ what i will write:_

  * fluff! nothing's better than a sweet dabble of fluff to brighten your day and/or put you in a good mood! it's especially excellent if your comfort character/s is/are involved!
  * angst! some of you little suckers (myself included) can't help but fall in love with the heart wrenching melodrama of angst! something about it just satisfies that sadistic part of one's heart.
  * hurt/comfort! there are days when you just need to be comforted by the character/s you hold dear, and that's completely acceptable in this imagines fic! **if you request hurt/comfort,** **you'll need to specify what the character/s is/are comforting you about.**
  * fights/violence! some of us just need to see our characters either get hurt or hurt someone, whether it's to sate _that_ side of you, or for a different reason entirely! **if you request violence, you'll need to specify who gets hurt and how graphic you want it.**
  * major character death! there are some imagines that involve death, such as what your character would say if you lay dying in their arms and whatnot. however, please not that i will not write someone getting killed; the farthest i will go are descriptions like "they laid there, blood slowly seeping through their clothes and onto the floor as they lay limp, vision going spotty".
  * any sfw scenario! there are some scenarios that people are just complete suckers for, and as long as they're sfw, i'll gladly write them!
  * crossovers! as long as i know the fandom/s that you wish to crossover with, i'll gladly do them! remember, crossovers are no exception for the criteria in which i will not write.
  * background ships! there's a lot of ships that i absolutely adore, so request any and i'll add them to the imagine if i'm comfortable with writing the ship.
  * trans characters! i am 100% okay with writing trans/nonbinary characters! please let me know if there are any neopronouns that you would like for you or your character/s to be addressed by.
  * polyam relationships! if you want more than one character x reader, i'd be happy to indulge! please specify if you want them to be in love with each other if you want the relationship to be romantic.
  * flirting! some flirting can be described as nsfw, but the limit for flirting is sexual innuendos! i enjoy writing flirty characters, so this would be lovely to write :]



_♕ what i will not write:_

  * nsfw! i'm not comfortable with writing nsfw for character x reader, mostly for reasons that i don't know what the reader would say or how they would act in bed, as well as personal reasons that i don't feel comfortable disclosing. nsfw also includes subjects such as gore and alcohol/drug abuse.
  * vomit/emeto! i am heavily uncomfortable with writing emeto/graphic depictions of vomiting. the farthest i will write is mentions of vomit.
  * the yandere trope! i find the yandere trope to be stereotypical and a little unhealthy. please note that this does _not_ mean that i won't write overprotective tropes. i simply will not write yandere characters.
  * homophobic/transphobic main characters! it's okay if you request homophobic/transphobic background characters that push the plot along, but i will not under _any_ circumstance write the main character/s as homophobic or transphobic.
  * ableist/acephobic/racist/sexist/misogynistic/faschist/etc main characters! the criteria for this one applies to the criteria above.
  * central on character x character! this is intended to be a character x reader imagines book. i should've specified this sooner, but this book is only for character x reader. character x character background ships are okay.



_♕ request_ _form:_

follow the form provided below in order to request properly! reminder that crack requests will not be entertained, and that this chapter is the only one you are allowed to request on. please fill out each of the criteria.

**character/s:**

**genre/s:**

**background characters/ships:**

**platonic/romantic/other:**

**scenario/prompts:**

**additional details:***

**dni (do not include):**

→ ༄ ‧₊˚ happy requesting!!

xoxo,

\- azalea ♡

ᴇɴᴊᴏʏ ʏᴏᴜʀ ꜱᴛᴀʏ.

***note:** the pronouns for the reader and the gender of the reader are different things, so please specify both of them! the additional details include but aren't limited to: the reader's ultimate, the au in which the imagine takes place, the reader's pronouns, the reader's gender (their body parts if the imagine includes things like walking in on changing, going swimming/to the beach, etc), any songs that the imagine should be based off of, and anything else that you'd like to include!


	2. 𝖏𝖊𝖆𝖑𝖔𝖚𝖘 𝖓𝖆𝖌𝖎𝖙𝖔 𝖝 𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖊𝖗.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> komaeda can't seem to confess to you properly. his luck seems to have cancelled out on this one.
> 
> that is, until he sees you with gundham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested by k0maedababy:
> 
> character/s:  
> nagito and the reader (and whoever you decide to have as the person komaeda gets jealous of)  
> genre/s:  
> fluff!  
> background characters/ships:  
> any background characters is fine tbh!  
> scenario/prompts:
> 
> maybe a imagine thing where nagito has a crush on the reader, and gets jealous seeing another guy talk to them and hang out with them, so he tries to find them and get them alone to confess!
> 
> additional details (neopronouns, trans/nb characters, etc): no other details!
> 
> dni (do not include): nothing !

**_♡ ┊ jealous nagito x reader . ೄྀ࿐_ **

* * *

[ now playing ... ]

_mr. brightside | the killers_

_**1:18 ────•** _ **_───── 3:41_ **

** ┊ ⇄ ◁◁ ll ▷▷ ↻ ┊ **

  * _despite his talent, his luck seems to have cancelled out when it comes to asking you on a date._
  * _something would come up, someone would whisk you away to go study with them or hang out with them, you'd be busy with work and other personal things ... no matter what, something always seemed to come up at the wrong time when he tried to confess to you._
  * _but that doesn't mean he won't keep trying._
  * _today, he says to himself, today is the day. he'll finally ask you on a date and maybe get you to be his significant other._
  * _but when he steps into the room, his brighter-than-normal smile drops into a small, poorly concealed frown._
  * _because there you are, sitting there and smiling with a flushed gundham as you laugh kindheartedly at one of his funnier stories._
  * _gundham never told funny stories._
  * _there's a boiling pit at the bottom of his stomach, steaming and full of rage. however, his face remains serene, and he walks up to the two of you, sitting beside you._
  * _you quickly notice nagito's presence and look up, beaming and greeting him happily when you see him._
  * _gundham, on the other hand, seems a bit miffed that nagito interrupted him, just as he was telling you about how his chihuahua had refused to be put on the ground because 'his great almighty power would cause the earth to tremble at his feet if he even took one step on this wretched planet'._
  * _but you don't seem to notice gundham's slight irritation as nagito pulls you sneakily into a conversation of your own, talking about your classmates of class 77 and laughing a bit at something funny that happened to nagito that day._
  * _unlike you, nagito is still painfully aware of gundham's glare seeping into his skin, and he stands up with a smile._
  * _"well, i'd love to continue talking to you, [name]. how about you and me go take a walk in the courtyards together? classes are starting later than normal today."_
  * _you readily agree and wave gundham goodbye before following nagito into the expansive courtyard of hope's peak._
  * _the two of you quickly fall into easy conversation, discussing the homework for the week and how each other's nights had been._
  * _you found it surprisingly easy to talk to nagito. his voice was gentle and soft spoken, not too hard on the ears, and he was more than happy to listen to you talk about your hobbies and what you had done after classes yesterday._
  * _you two are so far into conversation that you don't notice that nagito has led you behind the school._
  * _looking around at your surroundings, you turn to nagito with a confused smile._
  * _"um ... nagito? what are we doing back here?"_
  * _upon seeing his face, you notice that the easygoing smile and calm spearmint eyes you were so used to seeing have been replaced by pursed lips and averted eyes._
  * _" ... nagito? what's wrong?"_
  * _you're concerned. nagito never gets this nervous, especially not around you. you start to think that maybe you made him uncomfortable, and you open your mouth to apologize, but he speaks at the same time._
  * _"did i do something to hurt you?" "i'm in love with you, [name]."_
  * _you both stop. you're staring at him, wide eyed in shock, while he stares at you with a confused look._
  * _"what did you say?"_
  * _"no, no, i heard you say you love me."_
  * _you two simply stare at each other before nagito speaks up._
  * _"[name], i brought you back here to tell you how i felt. i can't hide it any longer. not after what happened this morning."_
  * _"this ... morning?"_
  * _nagito sighs, glancing away as if he's ashamed to be confessing something like this._
  * _"yes. i saw you with gundham this morning. the way you two were so easy around each other, you two looked like the perfect couple. it made me realize that i can't hold back anymore, i can't continue to hide my feelings until it's too late. when i saw you with him, i realized that it was so easy for you to be swept away from me forever. i couldn't handle that thought. so, [name], i'm here to say this."_
  * _nagito takes your hands. his hands are warm, and you find your face heating up, a swarm of jitters coursing through your stomach._
  * _"i love you, [name]. i've been in love with you ever since we met in middle school. you're just so bright and brilliant and bold, and you never cease to amaze me with your talent and prowess. you're one of a kind, [name], and when i saw you on that day, the day i fell for you ... you were so radiant. i couldn't not fall in love."_
  * _he's holding his breath and shutting his eyes after his confession, afraid to breathe or look at you. tense as he awaits your response._
  * _it never comes. instead, you move forward, hands in his, and place a delicate kiss on the corner of his lips. his eyes shoot open at the delicate contact, but by the time he's registered what happened, you've pulled back with a soft smile. as he brushes his fingers against the spot you kissed, you reply._
  * _"i love you too, nagito. i always have. the reason gundham and i have been so close was because i asked for his help to ask you out. but ... i'm so glad you return my feelings."_
  * _"i'm glad too, [name]. i think ... i think this is the happiest i've ever been."_
  * _you two smile. there's no need for words as you two walk back to the classroom, hand in hand._
  * _just each other's company is enough._




	3. 𝖍𝖎𝖋𝖚𝖒𝖎 𝖝 𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖊𝖗.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hifumi and you are so close, you're practically attached at the hip.
> 
> but to hifumi, it doesn't feel right to be just close to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested by Teruterukinnie :
> 
> character/s: Hifumi and Reader
> 
> genre/s: Fluff ^_^
> 
> background characters/ships: any background characters you wanna add are fine (except c/leste
> 
> Scenario/Prompt: theyre close friends who secretly have a crush on eachother so they're rlly close n low-key cuddly until one confesses to the other
> 
> Additional details: Transman reader if it's possible
> 
> Dont include: C/leste or Angst

**_♡ ┊ hifumi x reader . ೄྀ࿐_ **

* * *

[ now playing ... ]

_strawberry blonde | mitski_

**_0:47 ────•_ ** **_───── 1:55_ **

** ┊ ⇄ ◁◁ ll ▷▷ ↻ ┊ **

  * _you and hifumi have been close ever since you noticed him drawing in the back of class and commented on his work back in grade school._
  * _nowadays, you two are practically inseparable. despite people giving hifumi crap for being a bit overweight and you crap for being trans, you two have never left each others' sides._
  * _it's thursday again, and hifumi's coming over just like every thursday so you two can watch cruddy romance movies together and laugh._
  * _you've set everything up, and you're ready to have a fun night with your best friend._
  * _friend ..._
  * _you don't know what it is, but for some reason, you don't like the idea of being just friends with hifumi._
  * _don't get yourself wrong, you love and cherish the friendship you two have more than anything. but ... you still feel like you can be closer to the artist. you want to be closer to the artist._
  * _but there's no time for you to dwell on it when a knock at your door snaps you out of your thoughts. you shoot up and open the door to see your best friend._
  * _"hifumi! hi, welcome!"_
  * _"please, [name], there's no need for formalities. although it's great to see you, as always."_
  * _you beam and take his hand to pull him into the room._
  * _"c'mon! i think that new romcom came out on netflix today!"_
  * _"ah - ! so enthusiastic! take it easy, [name]!"_
  * _you two laugh and exchange jokes and stories as hifumi pulls out the snacks he brought while you load up the movie._
  * _hifumi's in the middle of telling a story about a client who had requested something ... uncouth ... until he frowned and stopped speaking, prompting you to look up at him with a confused expression._
  * _"[name], have you been binding all day? you know that's unhealthy."_
  * _you genuinely hadn't realized ... so you slip out of your binder and toss it to the side, not caring if hifumi sees. you two are close enough that it's not weird or uncomfortable._
  * _as the movie starts, you quickly find your usual spot in hifumi's lap, leaning your head on his chest and watching the movie as his arms hold you close, both of you covered by a blanket._
  * _you feel comfortable. this feels so right, being close to him ..._
  * _until the movie suddenly pauses in the middle of the scene you two are watching._
  * _you look up at hifumi, who paused the movie and is now looking heavily conflicted, nervous, or a mix of both._
  * _"fumi? what's wrong?"_
  * _he says nothing at first._
  * _"if you didn't like the movie, you could've told me."_
  * _"it's not that. [name] ... "_
  * _he trails off at your name. you sit up as best as you can without hurting him._
  * _"you know you can tell me anything, right? i'm your best friend."_
  * _"that's the thing, [name]. i just ... i feel like ... i want to be closer to you. and i don't know what these feelings are, but i just ... i can't hide it anymore. it would have been too painful."_
  * _you listen to his confession with wide eyes and a shocked expression._
  * _"and ... and i understand if you don't return my feelings, but i just wanted to let you - "_
  * _you don't let him finish._
  * _your lips are pressing against his in the most chaste of ways, and his shock is definitely present._
  * _when you pull away, your face is flushed, and hifumi is no different._
  * _you both sit in silence for a while before hifumi speaks._
  * _"i'm ... assuming that means you return my feelings?"_
  * _you giggle and place a kiss to his cheek before curling up in his lap and snuggling up to him._
  * _"of course."_
  * _you two don't finish the movie. but that's okay._
  * _just each others' company is enough._




	4. 𝖈𝖔𝖒𝖋𝖔𝖗𝖙𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖓𝖆𝖌𝖎𝖙𝖔 𝖝 𝖚𝖕𝖘𝖊𝖙 𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖊𝖗.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nagito wasn't the best at comforting others, so he never tried it. he'd only make things worse, after all.
> 
> but seeing you upset ... he would make an exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested by zee. :
> 
> character/s:  
> Nagito Komaeda  
> genre/s: comfort / fluff
> 
> background characters/ships:  
> none, please  
> scenario/prompts:  
> Komaeda catches the reader crying because they feel like no one cares about them and he comforts them and gives cuddles and headpats and other cute fluffy things because i am sad  
> additional details (neopronouns, trans/nb characters, etc): no
> 
> dni (do not include): no

**_♡ ┊ comforting nagito x upset reader . ೄྀ࿐_ **

* * *

[ now playing ... ]

_butterfly's repose | zabawa_

**_2:01 ────•_ ** **_───── 5:10_ **

** ┊ ⇄ ◁◁ ll ▷▷ ↻ ┊ **

  * _nagito was, admittedly, not the best at comforting others._
  * _nobody had ever comforted him before, so he had no experience in the subject._
  * _so he never did, no matter how upset the person was. the most he'd offer was a hand on their shoulder and (hopefully) comfortable silence._
  * _but when he walked in on you bundled up in a cocoon of blankets, muffled crying audible from said cocoon, he felt the urge._ _the urge to go over and unwrap you from your blanket hole and hug you to his chest while telling you that it was going to be okay._
  * _so he walked into the room, closed the door behind him, and quietly tapped where your shoulder was. the crying stopped momentarily as the blanket pile moved and you poked your head out._
  * _your eyes were bloodshot and your face was streaked with drying tears. nagito would admit that it wasn't the prettiest sight, but it did make his heart ache._
  * _"[name]? what's wrong?"  
_
  * _his voice was soft and gentle, and you responded with a quivering voice._
  * _"i just ... i'm sorry i'm bothering you with this ... "_
  * _"nonsense. i came up to you, didn't i? you can tell me, [name], i promise."_
  * _as he says this, he slowly worms you out of your blanket cocoon and into his arms._
  * _"i just ... i feel like nobody really cares about me. why would they anyway? i don't bring anything good to the class, and i'm probably annoying you with my crying ... i'm sorry, nagito."_
  * _your voice gets shakier as you speak, and he finds himself subconsciously rubbing your back comfortingly._
  * _"hey, hey, it's okay, [name]. i'm admittedly not the best at comforting people, but i'm good at telling the truth. the truth is ... none of us find you annoying at all, least of all me. we care about you so much, i care about you so much, and we all want the best for you. i'm right here, [name]. shh, it's okay."_
  * _he lets you cry in his arms, and the position you two are sitting in is slightly uncomfortable for him, but he'll deal with it if it means you'll feel better._
  * _"you're so important to me, [name]. i know that things aren't okay right now, but ... things will get better, okay? i'll always be right here to help you, i promise."_
  * _you sniffle and bury your face in his chest as you cry, and he runs his fingers through your hair as he holds you close._
  * _"it's going to be okay, [name], i promise. i'm right here, it's okay."_
  * _you continue to cry as he soothes you._
  * _"it'll be okay. i'll be right here with you for as long as you want. it's going to be okay, [name]. i promise."_
  * _"nagito ... "_
  * _his name is the only thing you whimper before your eyes flutter shut and you promptly fall asleep, seemingly exhausted from crying so much._
  * _he's quick to notice, laying you on your bed and tucking you into a few blankets, knowing you get cold easily._
  * _with a small smile and a last glance, he exits the room and leaves you to sleep more peacefully than you had all week._




	5. 𝖘𝖚𝖘𝖕𝖎𝖈𝖎𝖔𝖚𝖘 𝖓𝖆𝖌𝖎𝖙𝖔 𝖝 𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖊𝖗.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nagito has always been suspicious of you. you're always more nervous around him than anyone else, and the thought of you being the traitor has sat in his mind for a while.
> 
> so, obviously, he looks at your diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested by CaseySaihara :
> 
> character/s:  
> Nagito x The reader (I notice a lot of those requests were him, if you’re tired of writing him rn you can decline this!)  
> genre/s: I guess it would be described as fluff yes :>
> 
> background characters/ships:  
> Nothing  
> platonic/romantic/other:  
> RrrroManTiC  
> scenario/prompts:  
> Nagito x the reader, on the island in the readers cottage they have a diary, and they like to write about komaeda because they have a secret crush on him. They write about how they love what he looks like and stuff and how they wanna kiss em and shi like that hehe. Nagito, suspects the reader of being the traitor in the killing game, so he sneaks to their bedroom to look at the diary, thinking it’s stuff about the killing game. you can decide what else happens (can nagito pin the reader to the wall at some point in the story if that’s alright ((nothing nsfw obviosuly tho))
> 
> additional details (neopronouns, trans/nb characters, etc): Just they/them pronouns cause those are mine
> 
> dni (do not include):There isn’t anything I can think of to put here :>

**_♡ ┊ suspicious nagito x reader . ೄྀ࿐_ **

* * *

[ now playing ... ]

_sweater weather | the neighborhood_

**_1:52 ────•_ ** **_───── 4:01_ **

** ┊ ⇄ ◁◁ ll ▷▷ ↻ ┊ **

  * _of course nagito would suspect you. you were always nervous around him, and it unnerved him that you could speak to literally anyone but him without tripping over your words or stuttering._
  * _so he decided to observe you for a while._
  * _he noticed that every morning, you would go wash your hands diligently before coming to the table. he suspected you were cleaning up blood or something. but upon further inspection, he noticed that it was just ink or pencil lead that you were scrubbing off. okay ... he was still suspicious of you, so he continued to follow you around discreetly._
  * _'they're going to slip up sometime. they're bound to. i just have to be there to catch them when they do.'_
  * _he spent countless lengths of time in his room, pondering, thinking, wondering how he could expose you._
  * _then it came to him._
  * _the lead and ink on your hands every morning were from writing, right? perhaps there were written logs in your cottage that could expose you._
  * _so, during a free time period, when you're hanging out with some other students, he sneaks into your cottage, picking the lock on your window and quickly scanning everywhere._
  * _under your bed, under your pillow, in your desk; wherever you could've hidden these logs, nagito searched there. he soon found what he was looking for in one of the drawers at the desk._
  * _'[name]'s journal - do not read', the cover of the notebook read. nagito smirked and, climbing out your window, headed back to his cabin to read through the logs and prove you guilty._
  * _he had flipped through pages containing directions for activities pertaining to your hobbies, then he'd skimmed detailed drawings of the classmates and information about them, then he got to what he was looking for._
  * _a day to day log of every day on jabberwock island._
  * _nagito smirked as he scanned the pages. he was sure to find something._
  * _but what he saw instead was definitely unexpected._
  * _'nagito was looking at me again today. i don't know if it was because of the way i looked or how i did my hair differently, but i couldn't help but notice that there's little golden flecks in his eyes. he's so beautiful ... ~~maybe if i confe~~ ~~maybe one day he'll realize how i fee~~ ~~i wonder if he knows that i want hi~~ that's all for today.'_
  * _'i wonder what it would be like to kiss him. i think his lips would be soft. or they could be chapped. i'd still love the feeling either way.'_
  * _'nagito was smiling today. it was the most radiant thing i've ever seen. god nagito why can't you just realize that i love you i've been dropping such obvious hints for forever why can't he notice why why why'_
  * _'i almost held nagito's hand today. i wanted to but i couldn't because i backed out at the last second. i wish i could just tell him how i feel but i literally can't because i feel like he hates me and he probably does ughh ,, ,.., ., . ,.,'_
  * _as he read through the pages, his breath caught in his throat. he quickly skimmed the rest of the pages, but found blank parchment staring back at him._
  * _you had a crush. on him. and you thought he hated you. oh no. oh no no no._
  * _he liked you. he really did. which was why he held back on suspecting you and calling you out for seemingly being a traitor. he had shoved aside his feelings in favor of outing you as the traitor, but now that he'd read what you felt towards him, he was beginning to feel those emotions he felt for you coming back in full swing._
  * _while he was pondering this, he didn't notice the knocks on the door until he heard a voice outside that belonged to none other but you._
  * _"hey, nagito? i need to ask you something!"_
  * _he stood, setting the book on the table, and opened the door, allowing you to step into the cottage as he closed the door behind you._
  * _"what is it, [name]?"_
  * _"have you seen my book? i left it in my room to hang out with our classmates, but i can't find it! do you know what happened to it - "_
  * _your eyes land on the desk, where your book innocently sits._
  * _"my book! but ... where did you find it?"_
  * _he figures one small lie towards you won't hurt. besides, it'd be funny._
  * _"teruteru gave it to me. he told me i should read it. he said he thought it was a cookbook at first, but when he read the title, he realized what it was."_
  * _as nagito spoke, he walked to his desk and handed you the book, to which you clutched it to your chest._
  * _"did ... did you read it?"_
  * _"i read a bit of it. not much."_
  * _the fear in your eyes was evident, and nagito had to bite his tongue in order to not laugh at the fearful expression you were making._
  * _"h - how much ... ?"_
  * _"oh, not a lot."_
  * _and before you know it, you're backed up into a wall, nagito pinning you there with his hand planted on the door next to your head._
  * _"just the part where you said you loved me."_
  * _your eyes double in size as you realize you're trapped between a wall and the guy you've had a crush on for a long time._
  * _"you - you read that ... "_
  * _"indeed i did, [name]. so tell me honestly; do you really love me as much as you wrote?"_
  * _you sigh. no point in hiding it now._
  * _"yeah ... i do. i couldn't help it. you were so bright and radiant, yet calm and mysterious, and that ... that drew me in. before i knew it, i fell for you. hard. and ... and i know you probably hate me, and now you most likely hate me even more, and i totally get it if you don't want to speak to me ever again or if you want to kill me and get this over with, but - "_
  * _you don't get to finish before nagito's icy cold hand is cupping your cheek. you stop talking and make a sound of confusion, but before you can react, his lips are pressed onto yours._
  * _he tastes like aloe sap and purple sweet pea and morning dew, and you find yourself leaning into the kiss._
  * _once he pulls away, your eyes are dazed and your lips are swollen, as are his._
  * _"you ... you just kissed me."_
  * _"i did ... "_
  * _"so does this mean you don't hate me?"_
  * _"of course not. i love you, [name]."_
  * _you end up spending the night at nagito's cottage._



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhaha not me not knowing how to end a chapter


	6. 𝖐𝖔𝖐𝖎𝖈𝖍𝖎 𝖝 𝖋𝖑𝖚𝖘𝖙𝖊𝖗𝖊𝖉 𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖊𝖗.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kokichi's always enjoyed playing games with you.
> 
> but this time, it's different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested by Emi, Kokichi's Number One Simp :
> 
> character/s:  
> Kokichi (If it wasn’t obvious by the name, nishsi)  
> genre/s:  
> Fluffy hehe 😌  
> background characters/ships: Any background character is okay with me. Just no angi3, she reminds me of someone from my past that I don’t want to remember
> 
> I hope this isn’t too weird / annoying of a request!!  
> Platinic romantic or other: Romantic
> 
> The scenario : Kokichi x Reader where he teases the reader during the class trial “you so want to kiss me rn, don’t you y/n?! your face says it all!! orrrr isthat a lie?” basically teasing things like that. eventually he notices that reader starts getting super flustered and runs away when he says that stuff so he starts to realize they must be crushing, so he gets them alone and starts teasing them and then kinda SmOoThLy puts his hands on the wall behind the reader and then confesses how he feels and teases them more and you can decide the rest (Sorry if that’s too much omg I just realized how much I wrote)
> 
> Extra Deatails / information:  
> They/ Them pronouns pleaseeee :3  
> DNI: No mentions of Angi3 y0nagA please

**_♡ ┊ kokichi x flustered reader . ೄྀ࿐_ **

* * *

[ now playing ... ]

_freak | doja cat_

**_2:09 ────•_ ** **_───── 4:51_ **

** ┊ ⇄ ◁◁ ll ▷▷ ↻ ┊ **

  * _you knew kokichi always had a new trick up his sleeve to play whenever you were around. for some reason, he enjoyed teasing you and messing with you more than he did his beloved 'shumai' or himiko._
  * _but did he really have to pull this card when you and the class were trying to find out who killed rantaro?_
  * _it had started off mindless. kokichi had been asking over and over who killed rantaro, like a mantra. it was starting to get to you, and you were getting visibly upset at the way kokichi spoke of your friend's death as if it were nothing more than an answer to a test question._
  * _you told kokichi to stop. firmly. for a split second, he'd seemed taken aback at his sweet, gentle [name] getting upset with him, but he quickly redressed his carefully crafted mask and immediately thought up a new way to tease you._
  * _"why do you care so much about poor widdle rantaro, [name]? you're getting awfully bent up about his traaagic undoing ... oh, gasp! my my, could it be ... you had a crush on him? oh, goodness, how scandalous! to fall in love with rantaro, a complete stranger, and during a killing game, no less!"_
  * _that was ... untrue. you thought of rantaro as a big brother figure, someone you looked up to for being brave and courageous. but before you could say anything, kokichi continued._
  * _" ... wait, no, that's not right! you can't have a crush on him! 'cuz you have a crush on me! or is that a lie? just kidding, it's not!"_
  * _you hadn't listened to his gleeful spiels until he piped up about you seemingly having a crush on him. your face turned pink, and you were quick to deny, but he just tutted._
  * _"ah ah ah! it's not very nice of you to lie, [name]! after all, lying's for losers! sorry, that's another lie. but i know you like meee! you can't deny this one, [name]!"_
  * _no matter how much you refuted with a slowly heating face, kokichi's teases and banter wouldn't stop._
  * _"your face gives it aaaall away, [name]! just admit it already, you wanna kiss me so bad you look stupid. nishishi~!"_
  * _shuichi and kaede were trying to get kokichi to stop, but their protests fell on deaf ears as kokichi continued._
  * _"c'mon, don't be shy! if you wanna kiss me that badly, pucker up, 'cuz i wanna kiss ya too! haha, that was a lie! or was it? i guess you'll never know!"_
  * _part of you felt hurt that he was using you as entertainment, but that was quickly overruled by the sheer embarrassment you felt as you buried your face in your hands._
  * _"after all, it's not like you'd have ... the guts to ... hey, where are ya goin'?"_
  * _despite kokichi's confusion and monokuma's protest, you quickly fled the room and tried to head back to your lab. turning this way and that, you were finally in the familiar hallway. so close to your lab, where you could hide yourself and never speak to kokichi again._
  * _meanwhile, kokichi was standing there confused, ignoring everyone's stares in favor of wondering why the heck you ran off like that. obviously he had no idea if you liked him like that, but if you ran away like that, it obviously meant something, right? you had run off in embarrassment when kokichi said you liked him, so that meant ..._
  * _oh._
  * _grinning like a maniac, he rushed out of the room despite everyone's protests and rushed down the hallway, catching a glimpse of your clothes as you turned a corner and following you silently._
  * _before your fingertips could brush against the doorknob of your safe haven (or as safe as one could be in a literal murder game), you heard the voice of the person you wanted to see last._
  * _"heeeey, crazy cat! leaving the party so soon?"_
  * _you whirled around to find kokichi walking towards you. you backed up until your back hit the wall behind you, kokichi quickly trapping you against it, leaving you no space to run._
  * _"i was right, wasn't i? back in the trial room? i know you like me, [name]. that's no lie."_
  * _you tried to stammer out a rebuttal, but kokichi interrupted._
  * _"ah ah ah. you didn't let me speak."_
  * _you shut up, letting kokichi say something._
  * _"i like you too, [name]. i really reeeeally like you."_
  * _despite the playfulness of the last sentence, you looked up to find kokichi's face dead serious, prompting you to let out a nervous laugh._
  * _"haha, funny joke, funny joke ... that was a lie, wasn't it?"_
  * _you were met with a hand slamming on the wall next to your head, causing you to squeak._
  * _"i'm not lying this time, [name]. i really do like you. and i'll prove it."_
  * _and before you can reply, his hand is on your cheek, and he's pulling you in. when you respond accordingly to the whispered 'is this okay', he presses his lips against yours._
  * _the kiss, chaste and soft and hesitant, lasts no longer than five seconds before kokichi's pulling away, your head hitting the wall as you lean back._
  * _"that ... "_
  * _"do you believe me now, [name]?"_
  * _you nod slowly, and kokichi grins._
  * _"then c'mon. there's a fountain outside and i've wanted to take you on a date there since the whole game started. oops, another lie! let's go back to my room instead."_




	7. 𝖏𝖊𝖆𝖑𝖔𝖚𝖘 𝖓𝖆𝖌𝖎𝖙𝖔 𝖝 𝖈𝖔𝖓𝖋𝖚𝖘𝖊𝖉 𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖊𝖗.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> valentine's day this year is an overall good day at hope's peak.
> 
> at least, if you're anyone but nagito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested by Mikan._. :
> 
> character/s:  
> Komaeda and the reader (but there’s other characters that like you / are close with you i’ll get to that in an second)  
> genre/s:  
> Fluff  
> background characters/ships:  
> background characters: shuichi, kokichi, hajime, rantaro  
> platonic/romantic/other:  
> Romantic  
> scenario/prompts:  
> Valentine’s day is approaching and many of your guy friends have been getting closer to you, and your best friend komaeda does not like that so he starts to get overprotective and jealous, and on valentine’s day he finds one of those guys i mentioned in the background characters confessing on valentine’s day and nagito gets angry and you see him get mad and you have to find him and you decided what happens from there  
> additional details (neopronouns, trans/nb characters, etc): No
> 
> dni (do not include):  
> I’m fine with Anything 😊

**_♡ ┊ jealous nagito x confused reader . ೄྀ࿐_ **

* * *

[ now playing ... ]

_hands to myself | selena gomez_

**_1:07 ────•_ ** **_───── 3:21_ **

** ┊ ⇄ ◁◁ ll ▷▷ ↻ ┊ **

  * _nagito is usually neutral about valentine's day, but this year, his luck seems to have cancelled out._
  * _because every guy that turned the corner seemed to want to ask you out, flirt with you, or otherwise._
  * _shuichi from the year below had gifted you with an admittedly beautiful rose that beamed a vibrant red. nagito had wanted to strangle the detective boy with the thorns when he saw your blush at the gift._
  * _kokichi from the year below had whisked you away from nagito to take you on a little walk around the courtyard. nagito had desperately fought the urge to chase after them and give kokichi a piece of his mind._
  * _hajime - that talentless lowlife, ugh - had presented you with new supplies pertaining to your talents and hobbies, ones that you'd been eyeing for some time now. nagito had never wanted to grab his collar and throw him off of the face of the earth more than ever before._
  * _and rantaro ... nagito wanted to yank out every last strand of avocado colored hair from that boy's scalp one by one because of the moves he made towards his ~~crush~~ best friend._
  * _rantaro had offered to carry your books between each class, and even bid you farewell with a kiss on the knuckles._
  * _a kiss. on the knuckles._
  * _although he didn't show it, nagito was furious._
  * _the entire day, when the four boys tried to make advances, he would hold you close by the shoulders and send warning glares to them. luckily, they never commented on it, but they seemed to get the jist and narrowed down their advances._
  * _nagito was admittedly pissed, but kept his cool and hid his rage behind a strained smile as he watched you flit about, receiving gifts left and right._
  * _after classes ended, he walked out of the class, only to find a glimpse of your clothes as you were seemingly turning the corner. due to the shadows, he could tell you were following someone._
  * _with a scowl, he silently followed the two of you, peeking around the corner to see what was happening._
  * _and when he saw, his blood boiled with an insatiable rage._
  * _there he was. hajime freaking hinata. the talentless scum. confessing his love to you. over the angered ringing of static in his ears, he could faintly hear what hajime was saying._
  * _"i've never felt this way about anyone before, [name]. you changed my life, and you're simply one of the most wonderful people i've ever met. i ... i love you, [name]."_
  * _that good for nothing rich boy! how dare he try to take away his ~~cru~~ best friend?!_
  * _you opened your mouth to respond to him, but through the reflection of the window at your side, you could faintly see a white haired someone peeking around the corner, expression angry and sad and nervous all at once._
  * _you steeled yourself and turned to speak to hajime in a hushed voice._
  * _"look, hajime ... you're a great person, and i cherish every moment we have together. but ... i don't think you're the one for me. i'm sorry."_
  * _to your relief, hajime simply nodded with a small smile._
  * _"that's okay. i'd never force you to do anything you didn't want to. i'm glad we're still friends."_
  * _"i'm glad too. thanks for understanding."_
  * _he opens his arms, and you lean into the touch, happy with your decision and hajime's understanding._
  * _it's only when you hear the sound of a fist hitting a wall that you look up, confused._
  * _nagito's there. with his fist against the wall. looking livid as hell._
  * _you pull away from hajime and excuse him to go hang out with souda again, walking up to nagito and tapping his shoulder._
  * _"nags? what's wrong?"_
  * _his head snaps up to look at you, and he's angry._
  * _"shouldn't you be with hajime, [name]?"_
  * _the way he spits out the two names like an insult hurts you._
  * _"nagito, i turned him down and we agreed to stay friends, what - what is going on? you've been so overprotective and angry all day, and i don't understand why, i just - "_
  * _it all comes to you in a tidal wave._
  * _the protective holding every time one of the boys came by, the tenseness in his shoulders when you received a gift ..._
  * _"nags ... were you jealous?"_
  * _nagito seems shocked, as if he's offended that you would call him that._
  * _"i am not jealous! what are you talking about?!"_
  * _you giggle a bit and, as you two walk to the dorms, tease him a bit more._
  * _"jeeeealous naaaagi~"_
  * _"shush! i was just ... trying to protect you, okay? we don't know the underclassmen boys that well, they could be tricking you!"_
  * _"aw, c'mon, nags. they didn't mean any harm."_
  * _" ... okay ... "_
  * _"now c'mon. let's go watch a movie in your room, okay?"_
  * _he nodded as you pulled him along with a smile._
  * _he couldn't confess to you. he couldn't confess his love to you. not yet. not when the risk of being rejected was so high._
  * _but maybe another time._



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why there so many nagito reqs my goodness /lh /nm


	8. 𝖌𝖚𝖓𝖉𝖍𝖆𝖒 𝖝 𝖎𝖓𝖏𝖚𝖗𝖊𝖉 𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖊𝖗.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gundham didn't expect to carry you to nurse tsumiki's office after you sprained your ankle chasing after his hyper chihuahua, thorne.
> 
> he's not exactly complaining though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested by pinkie :
> 
> \- Character: Gundham Tanaka x Female Reader  
> \- Genre: Fluff  
> \- Background characters/ships: Mikan as the the nurse who cares for the readers ankle  
> \- Plantonic/romantic/other: Starts off platonic and ends up romantic  
> \- Plot: The reader is helping Gundham taking care of his pets, one of the pets run away from them, reader chases after them, they are able to catch the animal but the reader falls and twists their ankle, they can't walk back, so Gundham finds them and has to carry them to the hospital or to their house.  
> \- additional details (reader pronouns, trans/nb characters, etc): Reader pronouns goes by she/her

**_♡ ┊ gundham x injured reader . ೄྀ࿐_ **

* * *

[ now playing ... ]

_cutie | ilytommy_

**_0:39 ────•_ ** **_───── 1:17_ **

** ┊ ⇄ ◁◁ ll ▷▷ ↻ ┊ **

  * _it had been a good day. relatively calm, the weather was beautiful, and you were walking with your best friend, gundham. a couple pets trailed after you two, one in gundham's arms and the devas perched on your shoulders._
  * _you two chatted about stories and other mindless little things, and the day seemed so peaceful and domestic._
  * _wonder when that would be ruined._
  * _as if on cue, a bright blue butterfly flitted by your nose and past gundham. the chihuahua in gundham's arms, whose name was thorne, immediately took notice and hopped out of gundahms arms, chasing after the insect excitedly._
  * _gundham yelped, and you quickly handed off the devas to him before taking off after thorne, who was in pursuit of the bright butterfly._
  * _why, oh why, did thorne have to be so fast?_
  * _cursing gundham's extensive training for his dark army in your mind, you picked up the pace and almost had him in your arms until ..._
  * _nagito passed by you, waving slightly._
  * _you tripped not long after, stumbling onto the ground with a searing pain shooting through your ankle. you hissed through your teeth as nagito ran up to you and began apologizing profusely before gundham caught up and pushed him away._
  * _"foolish spirit of misfortune! you have so mercilessly cursed my second in command with your devious arts of luck! why, i ought to throw you into the pits of jericho for your inexcusable deeds - "_
  * _"gun, it's fine, don't hurt him. i just - owch - i think i hurt my ankle. but - i'll be fine."_
  * _you tried standing up, but quickly collapsed again, the white hot coil of pain in your ankle searing into your bones as you hissed sharply, tears pricking at the corners of your eyes. gundham had managed to shoo nagito away and noticed your tears._
  * _"my conpanion, you appear to be in distress. come now, i shall deliver you to the healer's coven at once."  
_
  * _"gun, i can't just walk all the way to nurse tsumiki's office on a hurt ankle."_
  * _"well, then ... i shall be your noble steed, and carry you there myself! but be warned, my supernatural strength might be too much for your body to handle, and you might collapse in my arms."_
  * _"just ... hurry. it hurts."_
  * _gundham nodded and placed one arm under your neck and one arm under your knees, lifting you up with ease._
  * _"as expected. your weight is no match for my incredible athletic prowess."_
  * _"you callin' me fat?"_
  * _despite the pain in your leg, you two still joked around and laughed as gundham walked to the infirmary. you could see thorne walking beside gundham, looking guilty. you knew you couldn't stay mad at her for long._
  * _once you entered the infirmary, mikan was quick to check on you, instructing gundham - albeit timidly - to lie you down on the bed and let her examine your ankle. the entire time, gundham never let go of your hand._
  * _"do not think any of it, lesser being. it is simply so i may lend you a fraction of my strength, so that you may brave through this hardship with some support."_
  * _you smiled up at him as much as you could, and he could've sworn he felt his heart stop for just a moment._
  * _that was ... odd._
  * _but before he could dwell on it, mikan piped up softly with your diagnosis._
  * _"sh - she's not too hurt ... b - but she'll have t - to use a - a splint for about a - a month or so, and, um - she'll have to use - um - cr - crutches for a - about two w - weeks until her leg f - fully heals. m - make sure she doesn't p - put pressure on the ankle or - or do any - um - any st - str - strenuous activity."_
  * _mikan explained that she'd have to use euthanasia on you in order to distract you from the pain when she popped your ankle back in place, and she scurried off to the back of the imfirmary storage room to gather the supplies, leaving you and gundham alone._
  * _"well ... it seems that i shall have to be the one to watch over you while you recover."_
  * _"seems so ... i'm sorry, gundham. for being so careless."_
  * _"it is not your fault, my loyal comrade. you simply got hurt because of a heroic act of saving the mighty thorne. you are one of the most courageous and noble mortals i have ever seen."_
  * _you smiled softly, nodding._
  * _"well, she's gonna have to put me under for now ... you should probably head out. didn't you have that study group with sonia, kazuichi, fuyuhiko, and peko?"_
  * _"indeed i did ... i despise having to leave you alone, second in command, but rest assured, i shall be back soon to watch over you and make sure you recover fully."_
  * _"thanks, gun. go ahead and meet me back here after the group. bye."_
  * _and as mikan walked in with the supplies and the syringe, gundham bid you a kind farewell. averting his eyes from the injection, he walked over to you and placed a chaste kiss on your forehead as your eyes fluttered shut._
  * _"be safe, beloved."_
  * _that was his whisper as he walked out of the infirmary, shutting the door behind him._
  * _what he didn't notice was you still conscious, just enough to speak._
  * _"you too, gun ... i love you."_
  * _and as you let the drugs lull your brain into sleep, the thoughts of bandaged skin and dents and scars and a red eye plagued your mind for the next few days._




	9. 𝖒𝖎𝖚 𝖝 𝖘/𝖍!𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖊𝖗.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kokichi's infamous for teasing everybody in your class, this is a fact.
> 
> but what happens when he goes too far and the victim is you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested by mino :
> 
> character/s: miu iruma x reader
> 
> genre/s: comfort
> 
> background characters/ships: kokichi
> 
> platonic/romantic/other: romantic
> 
> scenario/prompts: kokichi is making fun of the reader, when he hits a nerve and pokes fun at the readers s/h scars, she runs to miu, her closest friend (possibly girlfriend by the end 😏) for comfort.
> 
> additional details (reader pronouns, trans/nb characters, etc):* pronouns are she/her
> 
> dni (do not include): i’m fine with everything

**_♡ ┊ miu x s/h reader . ೄྀ࿐_ **

* * *

[ now playing ... ]

_jenny | studio killers_

**_1:21 ────•_ ** **_───── 3:51_ **

** ┊ ⇄ ◁◁ ll ▷▷ ↻ ┊ **

  * _you weren't having a good day._
  * _for starters, you had run out of bandages, and when you went to nurse tsumiki for some, she had fussed over the self harm scars on your wrists, ribs and hips before cleaning them off and sending you away, not even giving you what you came for._
  * _she'd flushed bright when you had to remove your shirt to clean some of them, trying not to look too much at your chest._
  * _second, your best friend miu was locked up in the workshop again, working on some kind of air powered ball pit trampoline or something. she wouldn't be coming out anytime soon, you knew. that was upsetting._
  * _and now you were getting pestered and picked on by kokichi again._
  * _"awww, you're not even putting up a fight anymore! that's so lame of you!"_
  * _you rolled your eyes and turned back to what you were doing, causing kokichi to pout._
  * _"why you gotta be so stubborn all the time, tits? it's not like i'm talking about those thingies on your wrist."_
  * _you felt something click in your brain, and your fingers tensed, spine and shoulders rigid as kokichi giggled._
  * _"oo, did i hit a weak spot?"_
  * _he grabbed your arm, causing you to wince, and made a show of inspecting the wounds carefully._
  * _"these are so messy! geez, you couldn't even do it properly? where'd you get these, [name]? huh? huh? where'd you get these, [name]? where'd you get 'em?"_
  * _you felt tears welling up in your eyes as kokichi indirectly made fun of all the panic attacks and sleepless nights and countless waterfalls of blood._
  * _they were nothing to laugh at. you had been through so much, and you were so so tired, and here kokichi was, acting like it was for nothing but entertainment value._
  * _"couldn't help it, [name]? you were just so so soooo tired of everything that you slipped up and did this! how weak and pathetic can you get, haha!"_
  * _you couldn't take it anymore. shoving away the burn in your arm that came with yanking your wrist away from kokichi, you fled the room and stumbled down the hallway with blurry vision, kokichi's mocking laughter echoing in your brain. you slumped down against the wall of wherever you were, curling up as small as you could, breathing ragged and short as you clutched at your throat._
  * _it was getting harder to breathe. you tried so hard to inhale, exhale, but the wreaking sobs in your chest were preventing that, and your vision was going blurred and spotty as you clawed at your throat desperately._
  * _everything was blurring together. you couldn't distinguish anything, and your breathing was going short as your body trembled with the effort to stay up._
  * _you were going to pass out soon if you didn't get air._
  * _"[name]?! oh my god, [name], what's going on?!"_
  * _... miu?_
  * _you could feel the ghost of her hands hovering above your shoulders, not knowing whether she would be allowed to touch you or not._
  * _"[name], [name], look at me. can you please look at me? c'mon, please stay with me, i can't lose you, please please please ... "_
  * _you lifted your head as much as you could, wincing at the bright light from her lab and the hallway lights._
  * _"okay, okay, that's good. i'm right here, [name]. can you hear me?"_
  * _you nodded weakly, rasping out a hoarse 'can't breathe' through your desperate gasps._
  * _"i need you to listen carefully, okay? i'm not gonna leave. can you breathe with me?"_
  * _she exaggerated her breathing, and you followed her lead, your throat finally having some release from the burning tautness it had been experiencing before._
  * _"okay, you did great. can you name five things you can see?"_
  * _you responded with a weak and trembling voice, raw and scratched._
  * _"th - the lights ... your hair ... the - the oil stains on your - on your face ... the - the door ... a - and your gloves ... "_
  * _"okay, okay, that was good. four things you can feel?"_
  * _"um ... y - your hands ... m - my clothes ... uh ... th - the floor ... and - and, um ... your - your gloves ... "_
  * _"good, you're doing great. three things you can hear?"_
  * _"y - your, um - your voice ... my - my heartbeat ... um ... uh ... th - the alarm on, uh - on your wrist."_
  * _she quickly shut the alarm off before speaking again._
  * _"good, good. two things you can smell?"_
  * _"um ... th - that sugary drink you like to - to drink ... and, um ... um ... y - your perfume ... "_
  * _"aww, you remember the scent of my perfume ... um, a - anyway ... last one, one thing you can taste?"_
  * _"um ... s - salt."_
  * _"mm, tears. you did so good, [name]. that was good. you're okay, i promise. are you feeling better?"_
  * _"mhm."_
  * _you were able to see properly as you wiped the tears from your face._
  * _"good. are you - "_
  * _she stopped suddenly, noticing the scars on your wrists as you wiped the tears away. she took your hand and looked at the scars, worry immediately plaguing her face._
  * _"[name]? what are these? who did this to you?! i swear to god, when i get my hands on 'em - "_
  * _you looked away, drawing your hand away with a frown. it didn't take her long to piece it together._
  * _"oh, [name] ... why didn't you tell me?"_
  * _"i ... i didn't want you to worry ... please don't be mad, miu ... "_
  * _"i'm not mad, i promise. just ... next time you feel like this, tell me, okay?"_
  * _you nodded weakly, and she pulled you into a warm hug that you quickly leaned into._
  * _"by the way ... why were you having a panic attack in the first place?"_
  * _you gestured vaguely to the room that you'd come from, and miu let out a snarl._
  * _"kokichi ... when i get my hands on 'im, he'll be nothin' but a small brown stain on the carpet!"_
  * _"don't ... please."_
  * _"but he hurt you! he made you spiral! that's unforgivable, [name]!"_
  * _"please ... just don't hurt him. i'm not mad at him."_
  * _"grkk ... fine. but if he tries anything like this again, i swear to god i'll - "_
  * _you took her hand with a small smile._
  * _"you don't need to, i promise. i'll take care of him if he does this again."_
  * _she nodded and helped you up from the ground as you dusted your clothes off._
  * _"c'mon, [name]. let's go get you bandaged up, then we can hang out. i wanna show you the new ball pit trampoline i made! it's air powered!"_
  * _you giggled softly and let her take you into her lab._
  * _"thank you, miu ... "_
  * _"anytime, toots. you know i'd do 'bout anything for ya."_
  * _you smiled softly and kissed her cheek gently, causing her face to flush._
  * _"what was that for?"_
  * _"it was a thanks. y'know, for taking care of me."_
  * _"well, you're indebted to me in a lotta places, [name]! how 'bout you gimme some more o' those thanks in the pit?"_
  * _you smiled and pulled her into her lab, shutting the door behind you two and locking the door._




	10. 𝖒𝖔𝖓𝖉𝖔 𝖝 𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖊𝖗.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with the way the crazy diamonds gang hasn't heard much about you other than the fact that you exist, you start to feel insecure about the relationship between you and mondo.
> 
> too bad mondo's not as unobservant as he seems, but he's as stubborn as he seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested by enbyshuichi :
> 
> character/s: mondo and the reader  
> genre/s: fluff + comfort with a bit of making out if u dont mind (nothing rlly lewd just kissing and touching *head in paws*)  
> background characters/ships: makoto and chihiro  
> scenario/prompts: uhhhhhhh kissing and cuddlign with mondo and also hes like :33 idk praising the reader bcuz they were panickign over relationship stuff !!!! rlly soft and theres laughter n stuff.... n then makoto n chihiro catch the reader n mondo cuddlign bcuz !!!!!!!! yea  
> additional details : it/its and stim/stims for the reader pls..... also dont use binary pronouns for chihiro that makes me uncomfy! preferably xe/xem or they/them :3  
> dni : n/a

**_♡ ┊ mondo x reader . ೄྀ࿐_ **

* * *

[ now playing ... ]

_ode to the bouncer | studio killers_

**_1:12 ────•_ ** **_───── 3:27_ **

** ┊ ⇄ ◁◁ ll ▷▷ ↻ ┊ **

  * _you laid face up on your bed, staring at the ceiling with a frown. the memory of the crazy diamond gang asking who you were when you thought mondo talked about you to them like he said was rattling in your brain._
  * _'who are you? what's your name?'_
  * _'uhh ... [name]. i'm mondo's significant other. mondo didn't tell you about me?'_
  * _'nope.'_
  * _'oh.'_
  * _your lips pursed as you flipped around and buried your face in your pillow, hugging it tight. you were, needless to say, upset, and you didn't realize you were crying until you puled away from the pillow to breathe and you noticed dark splotches on the fabric._
  * _before you could flip the pillow over and cry some more, you heard a knock on your door._
  * _"who is it?"_
  * _your voice was as steady and clear as you could manage, and your boyfriend's voice rang from outside._
  * _"hey, sweetums, ya in there? can i come in?"_
  * _you gave a hum of affirmation, and he opened the door as you flopped your face back into your pillow as he walked in. he seemed upbeat and relatively happy, but when he saw you crying, that immediately flipped around._
  * _"oh shit - hey, hey, babe, what's goin' on? did someone hurtcha? i swear ta god, when i get my hands on 'em, i'll - "_
  * _you turned and grabbed his arm gently, prompting him to stop and look at you._
  * _"it's nothing, mon. just ... tired, y'know?"_
  * _his face softened._
  * _"aww, that's ... a horrible lie. babe, ya know you can tell me when sum'n's goin' on."_
  * _taking your hand gently, he kissed your knuckles, then your palm, as he said those last words softly against your skin._
  * _"i know, mon. i know. it's just ... this is hard for me to talk about, and i don't wanna come off as selfish or demanding."_
  * _"look, ya don't have to talk about it if ya don't wanna, but if yer this upset over whatever's bugging ya, then it don't make ya selfish or whatever if you needa talk."_
  * _you sighed and sat up, scooting over. he immediately wrapped his arms around you as you spoke._
  * _"mondo ... do i embarrass you?"_
  * _he blinked, obviously confused at the question?_
  * _"wha - ? babe, ya could never embarrass me, where'dja get an idea like that?"_
  * _you frowned and sat up straighter, curling into mondo's arms again._
  * _"it's just ... i went to visit your gang once, just to check up on you, and nobody there knew who i was. i guess ... i guess i just thought you might've talked about me, y'know? it would've been nice to hear ... "_
  * _his eyes widened._
  * _"that's what's been botherin' ya? oh, babe ... i'm so sorry, i had no idea."_
  * _you looked up at him with a frown._
  * _"'m serious! i thought it'd be kinda creepy if i talked aboutcha behind yer back ... i didn't know if you would like it or not ... shit, babe, i'm so sorry ... "_
  * _your face softened and you leaned up to kiss his cheek gently._
  * _"it's okay. at least now i know why you didn't talk about me. that's sweet of you, mondo. i love you."_
  * _he smiled and scooped you up into his lap, pulling you in for a soft kiss._
  * _"i shoulda asked ya ... god, i'm so dumb, haha."_
  * _"we can be dumb together."_
  * _he smiled and kissed you again, your hands finding their way into his hair as he squeezed your waist lightly, causing you to yelp. he backed himself up against the wall as you leaned on him, the kiss becoming less chaste and more passionate._
  * _you squeaked a bit into the kiss as his fingertips rubbed comfortingly at your hips._
  * _his hands were about to find their way up and down your sides when you faintly heard voices outside your door._
  * _"yeah, i think [name] has some in here. stims always collecting that stuff."_
  * _before you or mondo could pull away, the doorknob jiggled and swung open, and makoto and chihiro were standing there, watching mondo try to shove his tongue down your throat._
  * _mondo's eyes snapped open and he pulled away from you as you both looked at the two, lips swollen and_
  * _chihiro fake gagged though xer laughter and jokingly told you two to lock the door next time while makoto slapped a hand over his eyes and fumbled around for the screwdriver he'd been looking for before backing himself and his joyfriend out of the room._
  * _you and mondo looked at each other for a split second before bursting into laughter, you clutching your stomach as his chest rumbled against your body with how much he was laughing._
  * _"oh my god, didja see their faces?!"_
  * _"i know! they looked like they were gonna piss themselves!"_
  * _you two continued to laugh until you both were breathless and leaning against each other._
  * _the silence was comfortable, but mondo spoke._
  * _"hey, shnookums ... about the whole never talkin' aboutcha thing ... do ya want me ta talk aboutcha to the gang?"_
  * _you thought about it for a moment, then nodded slowly._
  * _"alright. it'll be nice ta talk ta someone about how much i love ya."_
  * _you cooed and kissed the corner of his lips gently before curling up in his lap and closing your eyes, resting as he flushed bright pink._



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ee i rly liked this prompt it was super cute !! :D i love writing mondo so much omg he <3


	11. 𝖘𝖊𝖈𝖑𝖚𝖉𝖊𝖉 𝖓𝖆𝖌𝖎𝖙𝖔 𝖝 𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖊𝖗.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the first trial, nagito was forced to be chained up and kept secluded.
> 
> what happens when it's your turn to feed him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested by Smiley.Junko :
> 
> character/s:  
> Nagito and the reader  
> genre/s:  
> Fluff  
> background characters/ships:  
> Any of the other students being background characters is fine  
> platonic/romantic/other:  
> Romantic  
> scenario/prompts:  
> Takes place after the first trial, when komaeda went... you know. Right as the trial ended, Komaeda saw reader looking at him, and she didn’t look angry, like everyone else. They looked like they were sympathetic, and before he could say anything they walked away. When they chain him up, eventually it’s your turn to feed him. He starts to tease you about it, Questioning it and being a little crazy until you tell him your thoughts about him being chained (you don’t like it) And then you prop his head on your lap and start to pet his hair and pat his head out of no where. (You also plan on telling him you have a crush on him) (Can there be a kiss scene maybe initiated by him too?) You can decide what else happens  
> additional details (reader pronouns, trans/nb characters, etc):*  
> They/Them is fine.  
> dni (do not include):  
> I have nothing to put here.

**_♡ ┊ secluded nagito x reader . ೄྀ࿐_ **

* * *

[ now playing ... ]

_we'll meet again | vera lynn_

**_1:02 ────•_ ** **_───── 3:05_ **

**┊ ⇄ ◁◁ ll ▷▷ ↻ ┊**

  * _he wasn't insane. he knew he wasn't. it was the frontotemporal dementia. he wasn't insane. he wasn't insane. he wasn't insane he wasn't insane he wasn't insane._
  * _right?_
  * _he couldn't keep blaming his mental illness for his lashing out. he had known what was going on, had been aware of his crazed laughter as everyone watched from behind their trial podiums._
  * _but that was why it happened, he knew it._
  * _and as his fingers tugged at the roots of his hair, he glanced around to look at everyone as his manic laughter dissolved into giggles that sounded gleeful despite the tear streaks on his cheeks._
  * _everyone was looking at him like he was a monster. some were angry and ready to hit him, some were confused and silently observing him, and some were terrified, mikan cowering behind her podium and akane punching her palm as if preparing to sock him in the face._
  * _but one person ... one person wasn't looking at him like that. at all._
  * _he lifted his head to look at you. to study your face._
  * _you weren't angry or confused or scared. instead, you seemed sympathetic. concerned, but in the caring way. worried for him instead of about him._
  * _his heart skipped a beat or two as he looked at you. his eyes softened slightly as he stared at you. before he could say anything to you, however, ibuki and gundham pulled you away. your gaze didn't leave him for a couple moments before you finally turned away._
  * _he stayed in the trial room alone for a few moments before turning and leaving, but not before kazuichi and nekomaru got their hands on him._
  * _fast forward a couple days, and he was chained up in the old lodge. it was your turn that day to give him food (actually, it was mahiru's, but she asked you to do it instead), and you quickly rushed to the area with the food prepared for him. you hated seeing him chained up like this, powerless and helpless all because of an illness he couldn't control._
  * _when you entered the lodge, he was already awake and glanced up to look at you, smiling softly when he saw who had visited him._
  * _"ah, it's you. [name]. my favorite person."_
  * _you huffed and sat down, cross legged next to him as you fed him wordlessly._
  * _"you won't even talk to me?"_
  * _"what is there to talk about?"_
  * _"well, it was mahiru's turn to feed me today, and yet here you are."_
  * _you huffed and turned away._
  * _"she didn't want to, so i volunteered to go in her place."_
  * _"wow ... you're so noble and brilliant to voluntarily take her place to care for putrid scum like me ... "_
  * _you frowned at his usual, but not quite liked self berating and silently fed him, not saying anything about the way he continued to put himself down._
  * _"you know ... it's almost like you wanted to see me. you were the only one who wasn't angry at me when i snapped at the trial."_
  * _his calm smile seemed to almost mock you as you frowned._
  * _"and what if i did? what's your point here?"_
  * _"oh, i don't mean any harm. i'm just saying, it's almost like you want to be closer to me. like ... you love me or something."_
  * _you stopped, shocked. you knew nagito was perceptive, but you had never anticipated that he could see this far through you._
  * _"haha, i'm only kidding. what would a shining star of wonder like you ever see in a dull flickering lightbulb like me?"_
  * _the analogy was poetic, but the underlying meaning made your frown deepen._
  * _you eventually decided to just pull nagito's head into your lap and run your fingers through his hair, which was matted and not as soft as it used to be due to being stuck tied up for so long._
  * _he had tensed up at first, not knowing your intentions, but soon relaxed into your touch with a soft smile as his eyes closed._
  * _the position was a bit uncomfortable for you, but you didn't dare move seeing as he seemed to be asleep._
  * _"you're right, nagito ... "_
  * _your voice was barely a whisper as you spoke to yourself._
  * _"i do love you. i want to spend every day with you. you got me. i've wanted to spend all my time with you, wanted to hold your hand and kiss you on the face and hear your heartbeat. you were so ... so stunning, nagito, and it's scary how fast i fell for you, and i fell so hard. i love you, nagito, so much, but ... i guess you'll never know, huh?"_
  * _you exhaled softly after finally getting all that off your chest._
  * _"was that true?"_
  * _you jolted, the soft relief in your chest quickly twisting and knotting into panic and fear._
  * _"wh - what?"_
  * _"all those things you said about me ... was that true?"_
  * _your first instinct was to deny and say no, it wasn't, but nagito would see right through that, so what else did you have to lose?_
  * _" ... yes. it was all true."_
  * _he stared up at you, and you felt cold beads of sweat form on the back of your neck as his gaze lingered._
  * _then, he hoisted himself up into a sitting position, face inches away from yours. you didn't dare make a sound as he stared at you._
  * _his eyes seemed to be asking. asking for permission to continue, asking if this was okay._
  * _when you didn't pull away, he leaned forward and kissed your lips gently._
  * _he tasted like gold clover and ripe peaches and autumn, and his lips were shockingly soft._
  * _you felt yourself melting into the contact, body relaxing easily._
  * _it lasted far too little, because he pulled away just as fast as he had leaned in, and the ghost of his lips danced on yours._
  * _you two stared at each other for a moment before you reached behind him and untied him, letting his wrists and ankles free._
  * _"if you stay with me, then the others won't see you as a threat, right? so stay with me."_
  * _he could only nod as you helped him up, and you two walked out of the lodge, hand in hand._




End file.
